themusicmethodfandomcom-20200214-history
Another Round
Lyrics Brown – Hook Don’t you be holding back, your love Don’t you be holding back Don’t you be holding back, your love Don’t you be holding back cuz in the end girl u want another round another round another round another round girl u wanna another round another round another round i used to want you and her and her and her, and you and her and her and her, i used to want you and her and her and her, and you and her and her and her, all i want all i want...all... Fat Joe+ Chris Brown Chorus shawty got a mean walk, a mean shoe game, the b*tch badder than any b*tch u name, I’m talking Janet, maybe Kim K, yeah i heard rihanna shes like a cute cake, come on... 1- Fat Joe quit playin girl u know that u want it, i cant tell just by the wat u can push it out off floor, b*tch u bad b*tch u bad some like dirty diana, body is dope as sara the sex is off the handle, ur ex couldn't beat it, i hit it like a free throw, its just i lost some weight u say i got a big ego, its too strong u said u drop stick what baby peel off, love it how it last long lead the sheets good sh*t, f*ck u with the mask on Halloween p*ssy, ur body is shim in trebles which each and every stroke, p*ssy wetter than enough to sink a boat Brown – Hook Don’t you be holding back, your love Don’t you be holding back Don’t you be holding back, your love Don’t you be holding back cuz in the end girl u want another round another round another round another round girl u wanna another round another round another round i used to want you and her and her and her, and you and her and her and her, i used to want you and her and her and her, and you and her and her and her, all i want all i want...all... Fat Joe+ Chris Brown Chorus shawty got a mean walk, a mean shoe game, the b*tch badder than any b*tch u name, I’m talking Janet, maybe Kim K, yeah i heard rihanna shes like a cute cake, come on... 2- Fat Joe never had to take purchase in every state, transported in far a clause in larger states, so believe me u know u wanna come on girl Brown sings as long as we can kickin with ur home girl, Brown sings Had two on one fast break that's a slam dunk I know you want it, I can take you where ya man won't Champs, Alize, think Rolls Royce Yellow Nuvo and Pink boy shorts Brown – Hook Don’t you be holding back, your love Don’t you be holding back Don’t you be holding back, your love Don’t you be holding back cuz in the end girl u want another round another round another round another round girl u wanna another round another round another round i used to want you and her and her and her, and you and her and her and her, i used to want you and her and her and her, and you and her and her and her, all i want all i want...all... Brown Verse Music Video Links =http://hulkshare.com/qd2ld8su4lpa = Category:Fat Joe Songs Category:Songs Featuring Chris Brown Category:Another Round Tracks